1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to devices that adjust the alignment of a vehicle wheel, and in particular, it relates to a tool and method to adjust camber and caster of a vehicle wheel in a vehicle having a strut-type suspension.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The general trend in the automobile industry is to make automobiles lighter in weight. In doing so, conventional axles and suspensions are being eliminated and replaced with strut-type suspensions such as a McPherson strut suspension.
In a McPherson strut suspension, the shock absorber/spring assembly is attached to a plate that is welded to an upper portion of the vehicle wheel well. One method of adjusting the camber and caster of a wheel attached to a McPherson strut suspension is to detach the plate from the wheel well assembly and then move the plate in a direction to either adjust for caster, or for camber, or in a direction that adjusts both camber and caster. Readings of the wheel position are taken to determine if the correct camber and caster settings were reached. If not, the plate is moved again and measurements are taken. When the desired caster and/or camber settings are reached, the plate is then reattached to the wheel well. Such a process is both time consuming and has high labor costs.